The Photo Album
by P.E.E.V.S.Y
Summary: Rose Weasley's not an average girl. Instead of keeping a diary or scrapbook like most people, she has a photo album. And in this photo album she has pictures. Sometimes they're blurry and she cuts peoples heads off, but she explains them which is somethin
1. The Family 'Portrait'

The Photo Album

**The Photo Album**

**By: P.E.E.V.S.Y.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. Sorry.**

Okay, so I know your average every day Joe uses something called a _diary_ to keep track of important events in life and everything. And I know that most people who want to use photos to preserve things do something called _scrap booking._ I know this, okay? You don't have to tell me. So just shut up. It's not _my _fault that I keep a photo album instead, alright? I got the original album from Aunt Audrey who is, like, a rabid picture taker or something.

I wasn't actually planning on _using_ it. I hate cameras. They scare me and I can never take good pictures. This is why that huge empty photo album was going to disappear under my bed along with my broomstick and never be seen again. Ever.

But then James had to make fun of my photo album in front of Aunt Audrey. I know he wouldn't have done it if Aunt Audrey had been in front of him instead of behind him. But still! So that was when I had to defend the stupid thing, so that Aunt Audrey would quit looking like one of those poor, sopping wet mutts that someone had just kicked. And I ended up telling James that I actually loved it and was going to take it with me everywhere, and take pictures of everything and then write about what happened and then put the parchment with the photo in the album, like a diary. That was when Aunt Audrey lit up like a Christmas tree, whisked me away, bought me a camera and ten billion rolls of film and told me to get cracking! And because I felt really, really guilty, I did.

Now I can't stop. It's like a really, really, really bad habit. I always have a camera with me, everywhere. And I'm always taking pictures of everything, and I do mean everything! Al, my best friend and favorite cousin, told me that it's slightly creepy and that he's probably going to go blind from all the flashes soon.

Anyway, the fact that I take so many pictures, I suppose, is why I filled up the last photo album and now have this one. Yeah, you know, the photo album that you apparently opened in spite of the really large 'THIS IS ROSE WEASLEY'S PHOTO ALBUM YOU GIT! STOP LOOKING AT IT!!' that I wrote on the cover of it. Thanks for ignoring me by the way. I really appreciate it (please note the sarcasm. I don't appreciate it in the least and would really love it if you stopped looking at this).

Anyway, now that I explained what this is to my elderly self (since that's the only person who should be looking at this, hint hint, wink wink!), I suppose you ought to move on to the actual photos. My comments on the photos will be located on the parchment folded up and stuck behind them. If you are my elderly self or have received my express permission to look at this, feel free to pull the parchment out and read my comments. If you're not my elderly self or don't have permission, shut this right now and go think about what an awful nosy person you are and pray to God that I don't find out about this and hex you. Thank you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alrighty, photograph number one! Notice how this photograph is not blurry, crooked and doesn't have someone's head cut off? Yeah, that's because I didn't take this picture. Dennis Creevy did. He's been taking the annual Weasley/Potter Clan (yeah, I said clan. There's twenty five of us for heaven's sakes! If that's not a clan, I don't know what is! Well, technically, I do, but that's beside the point) picture since as long as I can remember. This is the most recent of the family 'portraits' as Granddad Weasley calls them.

Anyway, I'm not really a fan of the family 'portraits' because I don't think they do a good job of portraying us at all. See, all the mothers (including Grandma Molly) spend all day preparing us and making sure we look perfect for the picture. The end result is something like what you see: a picture of a perfect, happy, positively normal, albeit a little bit large, Wizarding Family. This, my dear friend, could not be farther from the truth.

Victoire Weasley, the eldest of the children of the clan at 21, is pictured at the far left corner of the photograph. She's the one with the silky silvery blonde, shoulder length hair, the perfect smile, classical features and the thick eyeliner, black tank top and skinny jeans. From this picture you are probably under the (very mistaken, might I add) impression that Vic is either a) a complete phony or b) nauseatingly perfect. I am proud to say that neither is the case.

Vic is, for lack of better words, the coolest rebel you will ever meet. Before Aunt Fleur attacked her and started bemoaning about how awful she looked, Vic was wearing her customary 16 earrings (eight in each ear) her lip ring, tongue ring, nose ring and eyebrow ring. She was also wearing this really cool skull and cross bones choker that she made herself and her hair was choppy and short and, to put it simply, kinda punk. She looked amazing. However, with much swearing on Vic's part, and furious wand waving on Aunt Fleur's part, she became as you see her. Not very Vic-ish, but rather, more Dom-esque. Who, coincidentally is right next to Vic in the photo.

She's the one with the plaited, silky red hair, black cocktail dress, sweet grin and the drawn in devil ears and pitchfork. I added the pitchfork and devil ears in case you were wondering. Anywho, Dom is actually short for Dominique and at 19, she is the second oldest of the Weasley/Potter Clan. I don't like her very much. Despite her very sweet, innocent and naïve demeanor, she is a complete monster. She's a control freak, obsessive compulsive, a tattle-tail, a complete fake, devastatingly clever and conniving. Not to mention a complete monster. Oh, did I mention that I hate her? Because I do. I really, really, really hate that arrogant, vain, manizer. And yes, I know that's not a word. So shut up.

Behind the Monster, is Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. Aunt Fleur is smiling prettily and expertly hiding her awful temper and arrogant streak while Uncle Bill is looking scarred and slightly scary in an excellent attempt to hide how sweet and smart he really is. He's totally one of my favorite relatives. Next to him, is Louis, the last of the Bill/Fleur part of the Weasley/Potter Clan.

Louis is 17 years old and best friends with the two boys standing to his left: Fred Weasley (son of Aunt Angelina and Uncle George) and James Potter (Al's older brother and son of Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry). I mention this only because I'm going to describe them all together. And I'm only going to describe them all together because I think it would be nothing short of a crime not to. They're inseparable and just plain scary.

Now, I don't mean scary in looks. As you can see, with Louis' earlobe length, blond hair, dazzling smile and rugged good looks, he's not scary to look at. In fact, if he weren't my cousin and if he hadn't been teasing me and pranking me since I was in diapers, I might be too shy to speak in front of him and all his hotness.

And the only scary thing about James Potter's (the smirking idiot directly to Louis's right) face is the smirk. Other than that, his casually floppy dark brown hair, hazel eyes and general scrawny-ness, might be classified as cute, maybe even handsome. But the smirk is just dangerous. It gives an inside look to the madness with in.

Fred, who is on James's right, is also fairly handsome. He has this great cocoa colored skin, this awesome black hair and these really cute freckles which look totally out of place on him. If it weren't for the fact that he was giving James bunny ears, he might actually look like a mature young adult. As it is, he totally just ruined it for himself.

Anyway, the three of them together (plus their best friend Romulus and occasionally, though not as often as some would think, their other friend and the girl James has fancied since he was eleven even though the stupid idiot will never admit it, Kilee. Kilee and Romulus are complete sweethearts and totally deserve better friends than my crazy cousins. Although, granted, Kilee might actually become my cousin in law if James has his way… and Kilee hers since Kilee has also fancied James since forever even though neither of them knows the other fancies—whoa. Way off topic. Sorry) cause more than half of Hogwarts' problems. It's really a complete miracle that they're still alive.

James has got to be the most reckless person known to man, poor Fred the most accident prone and Louis has to be in the spotlight all the time and positively _must_ let people know what they've done even if it does means a dozen detentions for each of them. To be painfully honest, I will be shocked if the three of them don't land themselves in Azkaban before their twentieth birthdays…

Next to Fred is his family: Roxanne (whose blue robes, you have got to admit, completely accent her blue eyes that I'm totally jealous of. After all, how many people with that dark of skin and hair have that blue of eyes?) looking positively exasperated about her brother and his bunny ears (Roxy spends most of her time looking exasperated about Fred and when she's not doing that she's on the Quidditch Pitch hitting bludgers at people. She is really strong and really mature for being such a scrawny fourteen year old), Aunt Angelina (who's laughing and looking very much like Aunt Angelina for once) and Uncle George (who's making Aunt Angelina laugh and wearing the magenta robes of WWW that clash horrifically with his hair).

Next to them is Uncle Charlie. Uncle Charlie is smiling wearily and looking kinda depressed. You can't really blame the guy. Only a month before this picture was taken, the love of Uncle Charlie's life (Vera MacDonald, who everyone in the Clan loved and adored and was hoping Charlie would marry) had died in an awful accident with one of the dragons she was studying. Mum and I reckon poor Uncle Charlie will never get over it. He can't even hide it in the photograph, although, Grandma Molly did make him change out of his pajamas and into some decent clothes.

Speaking of Grandma Molly, she and Granddad Weasley are right next to poor Uncle Charlie. In case you're wondering what it is Granddad is looking so guilty about and why Grandma looks so furious, it's because Grandma just found out that Granddad was tinkering with another car trying to make it fly. According to Dad, Granddad did this before and it somehow ended with Uncle Harry and Dad crashing into the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. Apparently Grandma Weasley wasn't very happy about it. I can't imagine why…

Anywho, next to the Grandparents, you will see the lovely Aunt Audrey. She's the wispy little brunette witch that looks like one good puff of air will knock her over. She's also the one who got me hooked on this really awful, really horrible habit of photo album-ing. And yeah, I know that's not word. So shut up. Anyway, on top of looking so frail, Aunt Audrey has got to be _the_ nicest, _the_ sweetest, _the_ most-forgiving person that I have _ever_ met. And when you combine that with how frail and pitiful looking she is, can you really blame me for wanting to make her feel better? Though, I know now better. That woman can be downright determined when she wants something. I don't think I've ever been more scared than I was the day she nearly got into a fist fight with some body builder in the grocery store over a bunch of bananas.

Next to her is Molly, age 19. In case you couldn't tell, yes, she is wearing really dorky glasses. And yes, her chin length hair does look like someone cut it with a shears. And yes, that _is_ a noose around her neck. I drew that in. I don't like Molly very much either.

She's not as bad as Dom is though and sometimes can be positively nice. Especially when she loans me her books. However, most of the time, she's really catty, super gossipy and, her worse trait if you ask me, she tells Dom _everything._ This is really depressing, because if Dom hadn't been such an awful influence on her, I think Molly could have been decent and we may have gotten along well. She likes reading too and who doesn't like gossip once in a while? I'm positive that if she and Dom hadn't grown up together, Molly would have been a lot nicer about her gossip too. Oh well, I guess.

Anyway, Lucy, who's next in line, is 16. She's the really cute girl with the round face, tiny build and that really bright tomato red hair that is refusing to stay in its ponytail. I like Lucy. She's nice. Maybe a bit too bubbly and a bit too happy-go-lucky and, over all, a bit too _Hufflepuff-ey _if you know what I mean but generally Luce is nice and fun. Besides, she is really great at cheering people up. You might be able to tell that by that huge grin she's got and how she keeps waving and bouncing up and down like a rubber ball.

Next to Luce is Uncle Percy, glasses and all. He's smiling in this picture and looking generally relaxed and normal. Uncle Percy's a complete nutter most of the time though, especially when it comes to breaking rules and all, but according to Dad he used to be ten times worse. Besides, it's kinda funny when he goes on one of his rants about cauldron policy, or broomstick policy or whatever soapbox he's on that day.

Next up is my family. Dad's first. He's the tall guy with the freckles. He's smirking down at Mum who's blushing. Hugo, the short kid next to them and my little brother, says that Dad just told her a dirty joke. I'd believe that. It sounds like something my Dad would do and something Mum would blush about.

Anyway, onto Hugo who, like I said, is my 13 year old little brother. He's a complete pain in the bum. He likes telling off-color jokes, tripping people and flirting with girls. He also has a really bad habit of running his hand through his red hair (a habit I swear he picked up from Al just to drive me insane) and seems to think that if he wears that Chudley Cannons t-shirt long enough they'll actually win something. Good luck with Hugh.

Next to Hugo is only the most gorgeous person in the whole photograph: Me! Even though, in retrospect, that dress Mum made me wear makes me look more bean-pole-ish than usual (which is saying something, because I always look like a bean pole: far too tall and far too skinny). It does nothing for my brown eyes…And it really clashes with my huge red hair too. Which, now that I think about it actually does look kinda like a clown wig, what with it only reaching my earlobes and being red (though, it's actually more auburn than red really) and poufy… Huh. I might actually have to apologize to Scorpius Malfoy (one my acquaintances and Al's best friend beside myself) for hexing him when he told me that… he might have just been trying to be helpful…

But in any case, it is _so_ not my fault that it looks like that! See, last year, only a week before school got out, I was trying to study for my exams and my stupid hair kept falling into my face! Now, I don't know if you know this, but I'm taking every single class Hogwarts offers (you have no idea how long I had to beg Mum to let me… it took me ages to convince her that I'd be fine!) and I was naturally a bit overwhelmed. So, really, you can't blame me for just chopping it all off with my wand in a fit of frustration. Really. And, it's starting to grow out again. It's even now and I'm pretty sure it looks okay when I wear headband…

Anyway, moving on to Al. He's the kid next to me that only reaches my shoulder with the super messy black hair, green eyes and the one that kinda looks like a miniature of the man next to him. (Who is my Uncle Harry and Al's dad.)

Al's a complete sweetie and my very best friend. I love him to death. See, Al's a total angel (thus the halo I drew in) and not about the whole breaking rules bit. He breaks more than his fair share of rules and we've done numerous detentions together. I just mean that he's an angel when it comes to people. I have never met a sweeter, kinder, funnier boy than Albus Severus Potter. Not that you'd know this from the picture. He looks rather demented here, doesn't he? What with that manic grin, the crazy glint in his eye and the way he keeps rubbing his hands together before throwing his head back and laughing evilly.. But that's only because James had insulted Al's girlfriend several minutes before this was taken. Al can be a bit overprotective and a little over sensitive.

Anyway, next to Al is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, who are almost like second parents to me. Hugo and I seriously spent as much time at their house growing up as we did at ours, and vice versa. I love them both to death as well. They're fantastic.

And finally, you have Lily Luna Potter. She's the kid with that fiery red hair, and really big grin who is waving at you rather desperately from the far right. I like Lily too. She's got great spirit and always, always, always, always, always speaks her mind. It gets her into trouble sometimes seeing as her mind's not always the nicest. Anyway, she's also the best Quidditch Player Hogwarts has ever seen and the sole reason why Hufflepuff (because my darling, bad tempered cousin is, in fact, a Hufflepuff… crazy, isn't it?) has won the past three Quidditch cups, much to Al's and James' embarrassment and dismay. Unfortunately, she's also more than a little spoiled and can also be a brat…

Anyway, there you have it: the Weasley/Potter Clan and my first photograph in my brand new album. And they're in here because, despite how much I hate some of them (cough DomandMolly cough) and how annoying some of them are (cough LouisJamesFredLilyLucyandHugo cough) I really do love them all to death and they are a huge part of my life. But I kinda got to stop writing now because Professor Trelawney the Divination teacher is glaring at me and I don't think I can tell her that the fates have come upon me and want me to write down a message for them again. I mean, she already fell for it once, but I doubt she's stupid enough to do it again. Maybe I can—Holy crap! I forgot about Teddy!

He's the guy who keeps walking back and forth and ducking and talking to people. His hair changes depending on where he is. When he's near the Bill/Fleur section, he's got the silvery blond hair, when he's in the middle he's got the red, and when he's by the Potters and the Fred/Angelina section he's got the black hair. Occasionally you may even see his hair flash turquoise. Anyway, he's Teddy Lupin and while we're not blood related, he is definitely family.

He's super cool, super nice and a metamorphagis which is totally awesome. Oh yeah, and he's engaged to Vic. Which, by the way, is a really funny story. See, Vic hates romance. She totally rebels against it and if anyone tries to be romantic to her, she will laugh in their face and tease them within an inch of their life. So, Teddy knew this and, being the nice, caring person he is, he went with Vic's hate of romance when he planned his proposal.

This is how it went down: Teddy walked up to Vic one day in the middle of one of the Weasley/Potter Clan's Sunday dinners, plopped down next to her and started to eat his food. Anyway, half way through Grandma Molly's amazing lasagna, Teddy turned to Vic and said, "Hey Vic. You know, I've been thinking."

And then Vic made some sarcastic, witty comment about how she didn't know he could do that. Teddy rolled with it and then kept going, "You know I love you and all and you love me and I get along pretty well with your family too,"

And Vic, who was a little confused by now, went with it but was shooting him bizarre looks. Uncle Harry, of course, already knew that Teddy was going to propose, so he started watching. Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur also knew Teddy was planning on popping the question soon but they didn't believe Teddy would actually propose in the middle of dinner. Uncle Harry knew better though. So did Al and I

See, Al and I were right across from the two lovebirds and Teddy had winked at us and sent us a paper airplane informing us to watch. Which we were totally doing. So, anyway, then Teddy continued in between bites and not really looking at Vic, you know, acting like this was just another, normal conversation.

And Teddy says, "I also hear that Lily thinks it'd be really cool if I could _really_ be part of the family,"

Vic is just staring at him by now, lasagna still in her mouth, unchewed. Oh, and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Mum had caught on by now and were all gaping at him. Al and I were starting to get where this was going to and I, for one, was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Anyway, Teddy ignored this, and as cool as you please went on eating as he talked.

"This is really great lasagna Mrs. Molly!" he even complemented Grandma. No joke! Anyway, then he went on talking to Vic, "So, anyway, I was just wondering if you might want to get married some day. James, pass the beans please,"

James and everyone else (including Vic) were just staring at him and Teddy was just eating away as if this was the most natural thing in the world. But, anyway, James obviously didn't answer. So Teddy looked up and asked again, "James. The beans," And James just blinked and if anything looked more confused. So Teddy, being Teddy, shouted, "OY! James! The beans!"

This seemed to wake people up and, while James still didn't give him the beans, Vic finished her lasagna and turned to him and asked, sounding completely bewildered, "Did you just propose?"

And Teddy said, "Well, that's what I hear they call asking someone to marry you these days. So, what'd ya say? And James, I could grow old here waiting for the

Sorry. I'm going to have end this because Trelawney is looking furious at me. I'm going to see if I can get away with saying that I foresaw my death in the crystal ball and that I was putting my affairs in order. She might fall for that and I'm pretty sure I can get myself into some near tragic accident with Al's help…

**A/N: Sorry! I got hit by a Next Generation bug and I had to right this. I'm especially sorry to those of you who are reading Messing with Time. I've been working on it for weeks and I just can't get it right! I'll update that as soon as I can. Anyway, to those of you who just read this, I would love you forever and ever if you tell me what you think of this. Oh, and I'd also like to know if you'd be interested in me possibly posting more of these. If I do that, it will not be very often. I am trying to work on another fanfic of mine and that comes before this. I'd only update this when I'm either hit by a writing bug or stuck on something else. In any case, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!  
-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	2. The 'I hate' Collection

**Chapter #2: The 'I hate…' Collection**

**By: P.E.E.V.S.Y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Photos 2-11:

Okay! Welcome to the I Hate Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, James Potter, and Louis Weasley collection! This is my first 'collection' in this brand new (though it's not quite as new as it was originally… it's already starting to get a little battered and just yesterday Hugo, the stupid idiot, spilled his chocolate pudding on the cover and didn't even bother to let me know until it hardened! So now I have this huge chocolate splotch blocking out the 'it' part of 'git'! Grr…) so I will therefore explain to you the wonders of a collection!

For the most part, I have these super cool little individual pictures that tell they're own story. However, I occasionally go a little camera happy and end up with, like, 20 photos of the same event and the same story! I used to talk about all those pictures on their own too but that, quite frankly, took way too long and I got hand cramps. So now I cram them all onto one page (occasionally having to cut the pictures to make them fit as you can see… I have to say, I think I may have gotten a little too scissor happy on photograph # 4. Though it ought to be noted that Malfoy _does_ look ten times better with his head cut off… that was actually a lot of fun to do…) and then only write one explanation. This way I save parchment and ink. You know, save the trees or whatever the heck parchment is made out of (I think the ancient Egyptians used papyrus and all that crap, but I'm fairly certain they don't use that now… parchment could actually just be a rougher copy of paper, I don't really know… I should look that up. I'm sure they have a book on parchment in the Hogwarts library _somewhere_… goodness knows they have everything else!).

Anyway, I suppose I ought to get started on explaining this particular collection, which I happen to be very fond of.

The first photograph is in the upper left corner of the left page and has a small number 1 written in the corner and sort of looks like it was taken crookedly. It's the one with the three adorable, smiling red headed girls who look stunningly happy? Yeah, that's me (the one with the poufy short hair, buck teeth even though that's an awful saying that should totally be changed, and brown eyes all the way to the right) Lily (the young looking one with the hazel eyes, and the pink shirt that looks kind of stupid with the red hair, sitting in the middle) and Kilee (she's the one with the orangey-red really thin and wispy looking hair, the braces and the really light gray eyes and she's sitting off to the left). See how happy we look?

I originally took this picture just because it was a really sweet girl moment that was totally unsuspected and unplanned. See, I was just minding my own beeswax and doing my Ancient Runes homework in (yes, in. I like climbing trees, okay? I know that's not normal for fifteen year olds but I don't care, okay? So just shut up) that birch tree by the lake. That was when a super annoyed, really p.o.ed Kilee walked up under the tree and started mumbling and swearing to herself as she paced under the tree and made awesome multi-colored sparks shoot from her wand. Anyway, I was just kinda smirking to myself and trying not to laugh and all, when suddenly….

"I HATE HIM!!"

That was my very best written impression of what Kilee did very randomly and out of the blue. Now, if you just imagine that coming from a normally very soft spoken sweetheart of a girl in a very shrill, earsplitting way, you ought to be able to understand why I let out a yelp and fell out of the tree and nearly squished poor Kilee.

Seriously! I landed on top of the girl, who, by the way, is a complete pipsqueak. She barely even reaches my shoulders! It's a wonder I didn't damage her permanently!

Anyway, after we sorted out why I was in the tree in the first place and why, exactly, I fell out of the tree and nearly killed her, we got to talking about why _she_ was out there in the first place swearing and mumbling to herself.

It was eventually discovered that James had basically implied (not very subtly either) that Kilee was ugly, that her hair was stupid, that she was dumb (which she's totally not! She's like one of the top of her year and always has great advice! She can just be a little, er, well, maybe the little tiniest bit ditzy, but not really) and that she just ought to go away.

In return, Kilee insinuated that he was gay, announced that he was born without a brain and then (this was my personal favorite and totally cemented my love of the girl) slapped him in the face and punched him in the gullet and made him double over! And this girl is five foot nothing and weighs less than an ounce! (Well, not literally, because then she'd be like dead and all, but, you know what I mean) And it was in front of the entire Gryffindor common room too! Isn't that just fantastic?

Anyway, after we bashed James for a good, oh, I don't know, half hour or so, and after I told a lot of really embarrassing stories about his childhood that she could totally use as blackmail, Lily came bounding up looking like a cat that just caught a mouse.

She then plopped herself between us and informed us, (amid lots and lots and _lots_ of giggles) "I can not believe it! Joe Boot _just_ asked me out! Like, _just_ asked me out! To Hogsmeade! And I've fancied him for ever and ever and ever and ever and _he just asked me out_!"

She finished that announcement with a squeal, a lot more giggles and then (since she was sitting down, even though it'd have looked super funny if she was standing up) started kicking her feet up and down. She looked vaguely insane.

Take that back. She looked _really_ insane.

But whatever. It doesn't really matter because Lily totally brought all of our moods up and in, like, less than ten minutes we were all in super awesome moods and it was just plain fantastic and fun even though Lily's thirteen and I'm fifteen and Kilee's seventeen and we're totally different people, it was just really great. So I took picture number one. See how happy and cute and innocent and naïve we look? Yeah, that's because we forgot to calculate the aforementioned losers (aka Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, James Potter and Louis Weasley) into the picture.

Well, anyway, that takes us to picture #2 in this collection! That's the one right next to the first one; the one with the blurry face that, if you squint, you might barely be able to make out as James.

The reason why it's so blurry is because I had totally just discovered this super awesome feature on my camera that lets me zoom in closer! I just may have accidentally zoomed in a little _too_ close…But, anyway, when we (being the amazingly awesome Kilee, Lily and Rose) saw the big ugly losers (being the nasty, cruel and stupid Scorpius, Al, James and Louis) we decided, hey, you know what? Let's take a picture of Kilee's triumph! You know, that huge red mark on James's cheek in the shape of the hand mark? You should be able to see it on the photo, even if I did accidentally end up cutting off James' eye and the right side of his forehead. Anyway, like I said, Kilee did that and Kilee was rightfully very proud. And Lily and I, being James's loving sister and cousin, were rightfully very proud of her as well.

So we took picture #2. Isn't that a really nice handprint? And it was still visible after almost an hour! Isn't that just fantastic?

Anyway, that's picture #2. Picture #3 is below picture #1 and shows very far away versions of Scorpius, Al, James and Louis marching towards us. I took this picture because in real life there was this awesome light right behind them that, like, just silhouetted them and all, so they just looked like shadows. And I thought this was pretty neat, right? So, I took a picture of it. It, as you can obviously see, doesn't look nearly as cool now as it did then. In fact, it looks pretty stupid, doesn't it? Oh well. I mean, I know I'm a crappy photographer, alright? You don't have to rub it in. After all, it's not like I'm planning on majoring in picture-taking am I? And yeah, I know that's not what the major's called, so shut up.

Next up is picture #4 which is, as you can clearly tell, a positively lovely shot of a furious looking James, Louis, Al and Scorpius. Well, at least, it was a picture of them at one point. You know. Before I went scissor happy and cut Scorpius's head off and took a black marker and made huge X's on James, Louis and Al's faces.

But, anyway, this is the part of the collection where James yelled at Kilee and called her all sorts of nasty names with Louis joining in for good measure. Kilee, of course, lost her temper again and began giving just as good as she was getting.

At about the same time, Al began yelling at Lily, calling her ten kinds of idiots, for saying yes to going to Hogsmeade with Joe Boot and then Scorpius (who informed us that he had agreed to stand in for James' as over-protective brother #2 while James himself ripped on Kilee) joined in. Now, I'm not entirely sure why they were so furious with Lily about saying yes, because, as far as I can tell, Joe Boot is a perfectly nice boy who even has a stuttering problem. Not that there's anything wrong with that as I myself have been known to stutter on occasion. But, I think they were mad because, according to the losers (aka Malfoy and Al) he only wanted to go out with her because he wanted to… er… do inappropriate things with her which is just silly because they're both only thirteen and thirteen year olds don't do that! Right?

Anyway, I thought that my assumption was a perfectly reasonable one and while Kilee was holding her own, Lily looked like she might break down and cry, so I did the good older cousin thing and pointed this out to the Losers, hoping they'd come back to their senses and back down. They didn't. Instead, Malfoy _laughed_ at me and said I was a stupid naïve little girl who obviously didn't know anything and that he couldn't believe that I'd been put in Ravenclaw. And Al didn't contradict him, or yell at him, or anything. Instead, he shrugged at me sheepishly and began yelling at Lily again.

That's where picture #5 comes in. See that nice picture of one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looking nothing short of shocked right next to picture # 1? Personally, this is my favorite one of the whole collection. You want to know why? Well, just because you're either my elderly self or have my express permission to look at this, (at least you'd _better_ have) I'll tell you.

I like picture 5 so much because _I_, Rose Nymphadora Weasley, was the one who made Scorpius Malfoy, famous for being calm, cool, collected and _never_ surprised, look like a stupid, ugly, fat baboon whose jaw just became unattached.

Yeah, that was me. I totally shocked him. And, I'll let you in on a secret: it wasn't even that hard! All I did was lose my temper. Which, I suppose might be saying something because I never, ever, ever lose my temper. Well, at least not publicly. If I get mad at someone, I make a point of either a) confronting them calmly and rationally one on one without anyone else nearby or b) (which happens a lot more often) taking the whole thing out on my poor pillow.

After all, I live with _Ron and Hermione Weasley_ who are practically _legend_ for all the bickering they do and how much they love screaming at each other just for the heck of it. And Hugo's temper isn't exactly sweet either. I swear he picks fights just because he thinks its fun. Not to mention the fact that James, Al, Lily, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry (who are all practically immediate family anyway) all have terrible, awful nasty tempers that love to explode unexpectedly too. So, really, _someone_ has to keep the family sane and alive and un-murdered. And that someone is, fortunately or unfortunately, me.

I play peace-maker and in order to be peace-maker, you can't really lose your own temper because that just makes you look really, really, really stupid and hypocritical which is, like, totally the worse thing you can be.

But anyway, I lost it and I put on my very best scathing Mum look, insinuated a whole bunch of nasty things about him and then yelled at him (yep, you read that right: quiet, shy Rose Weasley _yelled_ at someone) for getting involved in something that was obviously none of his business. Then, I took picture #5.

Anyway, that effectively put him out of the battlefield for a moment, so I turned on Al. I also gave him a talking to: Telling him that he was being a terrible brother for yelling at his sister for doing absolutely nothing wrong, letting him know that most 3rd years went to Hogsmeade together as couples and that it didn't mean they were going to get married and also (and most importantly in my opinion) I told him off for not trusting Lily. After all, the things that he apparently thought Boot and Lily were going to do aren't going to happen without two people both wanting it and didn't he know that Lily had more sense than that?

That shut him up too. He actually looked a little apologetic. Then Lily ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. That red clump of hair clinging to someone's waist very tightly that you ought to be able to kinda make out in picture #6 was Lily showing her gratefulness to me.

Anyway, with Lily and I freed up, we turned our efforts toward helping poor Kilee who, while putting up a really admirable fight, was slowly losing ground. So, Lily (who was totally regenerated and all from having Malfoy and Al shut up about her and Boot even though I was the one who did most of the work) walked right up and began yelling at Louis for, and I quote, 'sticking your stupid, ugly fat nose where it doesn't belong', which Louis, oddly enough, took offence too. I can't imagine why. I mean, after all, Louis ought to know that there's nothing at all wrong with his nose and if, for whatever reason, he felt insecure enough about his nose (which is a really stupid thing to be insecure about if you ask me: being a beanpole with clown hair is _much_ more worrying) all he would have to do to get his confidence back was talk to one of the many girls swooning over him, all of whom would have been more than happy to assure him that his nose was as absolutely gorgeous as the rest of him. But, anyway, Louis, being an illogical Gryffindor, instead chose to start yelling at Lily and calling her names.

Anyway, I'm not really sure what happened, but I know that I tried to play peacemaker and ended up accidentally getting drawn into the fray. Then Kilee accidentally insulted all Slytherins which brought Al and Scorpius back into the stupid mess again and, somehow or another for some reason or another (I'm not really sure what reason since I was really, really trying hard not to offend anyone), Malfoy and I ended up screaming at each other and then that stupid git stole my camera! And he took picture # 7.

You know, the one picture on the whole page that looks semi-okay? _Merlin_ that's depressing, though! Of all the pictures that I took, _his_ is the one that looks the best. Anyway, that's the picture where you can see Kilee, Al, and Louis fighting in the background while, every once in a while you can see some red hair or brown hair which is actually James and Lily. However, the picture is mainly dominated by the wide-eyed red head who is me. And yes, I know I look slightly witless, but, c'mon! Give me a break! He _stole_ my camera! No one has ever stolen my camera before! I was a little surprised, can you blame me?

Well, anyway, he started laughing at me and informed me that I looked like a 'deer in the wand light' and I glared at him. I may possibly have also told him that he looked like a really ugly ghost of a baboon. Which he may possibly have laughed at and said was a really stupid insult. Anyway, just as I was about to make my super awesome comeback, I heard this really loud shriek and a splash. If I would have had my camera (which I didn't because some stupid, so-pale-he's-nearly-transparent idiot had_ unlawfully seized_ it) I would have totally taken a picture of it.

See, apparently, Kilee had called Louis 'ugly' and Louis (who obviously has _extreme_ self-esteem issues) got furious and pushed her in the lake. And it just so happened that we were near that area of the lake where there is, like, no shore or anything: just an area where the grass is and an area where the really deep water is. And, apparently, Kilee can't swim.

Now, I don't totally blame this one on Louis because, I mean, it's not like she'd ever _told_ anybody that she couldn't swim, tread water or even float or anything. So, it wasn't _entirely_ his fault that Kilee almost _died_ because of him. But, it was completely his fault that he didn't realize that Kilee splashing around like an idiot and sinking under and spluttering meant that she couldn't swim. Luckily, Lily did and she like, totally jumped in after her and was, like, nearly the hero of the situation.

Unfortunately, Lily, while a bit bigger than Kilee, isn't that big. She's like Aunt Ginny's height, so, maybe about an inch or two taller than Kilee and _maybe_ a couple more pounds. So, basically, all Lily managed to do was get wet, get a whole bunch of the icky lake water in her mouth and get kicked and hit by a flailing Kilee.

At this time, Al and James were in the middle of a fist fight and the two idiots didn't even realize that Kilee was _drowning_ and that _their little sister_ was getting hit and kicked and dragged under as well. This, of course, completely astounded Scorpius and I and we were just kinda staring at Kilee and Lily and Louis in, like, total disbelief while Louis (the daft idiot) was still trying to figure out what was going on.

Anyway, out of the habit, I grabbed my camera out of Scorpius's limp hands and took photos 8 and 9. Now, looking back on it, this was a really stupid thing to do. I mean, my new favorite cousin was unsuccessfully trying to rescue my future cousin in law! You'd think I'd be a little more concerned right? But, really, cut me some slack! I've been taking pictures since I was, oh Merlin, I've been taking them for, like, five or six years now and I've totally been taking them, like, all the time for _everything. _It's a really bad habit I have, okay? It's a_ disease_! It's not my fault! The wrestling Al and James in picture #8 was just _dying_ to be picture-ized! And yeah, I know that's not a word. So shut up.

But anyway, it's a good action shot, right? You can see Al and James rolling around on the grass punching each other and you can see Al's bloody nose…

And picture #9's okay, right? I mean, sure you can't really see much of Kilee and Lily because of all the splashing water and all but, if you squint and stare for a very long time, you can occasionally see a limb or two. And that's totally something, yeah?

Well, anyway, after I took photos 8 and 9 I realized what I was doing and totally flipped out. I shoved my camera at Malfoy told him, and I quote 'dang it! I've got to get rid of this disease! So hold onto it and _don't hurt it_!' and then I ran over to the lake's edge, you know?

I was totally planning on rushing over to Louis and pushing him into the lake. Then, when he resurfaced and asked me what the heck that was for, I was going to tell him that Kilee was drowning and that he'd better go save her! Then Louis, because despite have surprisingly little self-esteem he really is a great guy with a huge heart (when he's not too busy being loser-ish), would, like, totally rescue her and Lily and we'd all be good again.

Unfortunately, I, erm, well I kind of forgot about momentum and instead of just Louis falling in like I planned, I ended up falling into the water too. And it was like really cold! Anyway, once we both resurfaced, Louis swore at me and asked me (like I had totally expected him to, only, I wasn't supposed to be spluttering down in the lake with him) what that was for. And I screamed, at the top of my lungs 'THEY'RE DROWNING YOU STUPID IDIOT! GO RESCUE THEM!'

And Louis went all white and, meanwhile, this huge mess in the lake had _finally_ attracted Al's and James' attention and they apparently flipped out and jumped into the lake as well. And, together, they and Louis rescued Lily and Kilee. And I, as elegantly and calm and composedly as I possibly could, got out of the lake to with my whole 'I meant to do that—totally part of the plan' look on my face. Malfoy was very obviously laughing at me. I think he may have figured out what went wrong. Anyway, after that, things wrapped up pretty quickly.

Louis was a complete apologizing mess, and then everyone else quickly started apologizing to each other and then Kilee and everybody else quickly became graceful apologizer-accepters (And yes, I know that's not a word, so shut) and I was given my camera back and everything was wrapping up very nicely… until Nevi—Professor Longbottom I mean (sorry Neville Longbottom is a really good friend of my parents and outside of school, we all call him by his first name but inside of school, he's a professor and occasionally I mess it up in my head. So, oops?) stormed over and yelled at us furiously and asked, and I quote 'What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?', and took off 10 points each from our houses, so Ravenclaw lost 10, Hufflepuff lost 10, Slytherin lost 20 and Gryffindor lost 30. And then we all got a month's worth of detentions! A _month_! That's more detentions than I've had in the past 4 ½ years combined for heaven's sakes! The first one's tonight and I am totally not looking forward to it. I _hate_ detentions… besides, that means that Mum and Dad will find out about it and probably throw a fit… not to mention all the homework I have that I probably won't be able to finish…

Anyway, after Professor Longbottom walked off (leaving us very miserable and cold and depressed) Lily, calmly and quietly, informed the boys that this was their entire fault and that if they hadn't barged in on us and started screaming at us for absolutely nothing, we would not be in this situation. (Which is totally the truth, because Kilee, Lily and I were just completely minding our own business.)

Meanwhile, I started to help Kilee (who was dizzy and bruised and not feeling well at all) back up to the castle to the hospital wing. Lily continued to tell the subdued and guilty looking boys off.

I turned around once we'd reached the steps to take the last picture of this collection: picture #10. That's the very last one at the bottom of the page to the right that I left completely untouched.

You can see the lake, three sopping boys, one calm, cool and collected blond boy (who had already put his customary mask of polite interest back on) and a serious looking short red-haired girl who was also soaking and had several nice bruises. Personally, I think the sunset behind it just really finishes it off…

Anyway, that's basically where this collection ends. And you now ought to be able to understand the title. However, I also added it in because since those losers started that fight, I completely forgot my homework down by the lake, and I didn't finish it and got in trouble with my Professor. Talk about a great day, huh?

**A/N: Talk about a long, rambling chapter, eh? Once again, I'm sorry to people who are reading my other fanfic, but I'm just stuck in an awful spot and I **_**can't write it to save my life**_**! But, anyway, to those of you reading this, please let me know what you like and what you don't. Flames are accepted and constructive criticism is loved! And I'm sorry if there's typos or if think it's just plain stupid but, like I said, this is something written solely to help my sanity. Anyway, please review. And thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**

**-P.E.E.V.S.Y.**


	3. The Detention

**Chapter #3: The Detention**

**By: P.E.E.V.S.Y.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have and never will.**

Photograph #23 

Okay, if you think back about… thirteen photos, you'll recall the collection titled 'I hate…'and then I listed a whole bunch of people who I was really mad at and wanted to boil in cauldron full of wart/boil/acne/burn producing potions.

Anyway, as you know, I'm not really mad at them anymore. I mean, I suppose they're more than a little annoying still, but Al (who got his butt out of his behind almost as soon as he stuck it in there) is back to my number one favorite cousin.

This is mainly because of (well, if you care to look back a ways) photograph 17 which, actually, was taken earlier today. That's the one where you can see Al down on his knees and giving me his puppy dog eyes and apologizing. Embarrassing? Oh yeah, definitely. I was a very nice shade of red for the next two class periods as Scorpius (who I still hate, despite my having forgiven everyone else. After all, Al apologized, and James looked absolutely miserable today at lunch because, apparently, Kilee is still more than a little bent out of shape with him and is, like, not talking to him _at all_ and I just couldn't bring myself to make him feel any worse than he obviously already does. Besides, he is totally getting his just desserts with Kilee and I'm afraid I'd just ruin the whole beautiful revenge thing she's got going on. I'm still very ticked with Louis but that's mostly because of the whole detention thing, which I will be explaining in a minute, and not the lake bit) so kindly pointed out. But it was also very sincere and also highly demeaning for him so I obviously accepted. For a more detailed version, just flip back to picture 17 and feel free to read the parchment located behind it.

That is, after all, what it's there for.

But, anyway, moving on to this particular photo, which is the reason you pulled out this bit of parchment in the first place. Obviously you wouldn't have looked at it if you weren't interested in the story behind it. Well, unless you're here without my permission and intending to use this piece of parchment to blackmail me into eternity and beyond.

If that_ is_ the case, I laugh in your face. Well, not really, and everything, because I am, in fact, just words on a piece of parchment but—well, you get the idea. Anyway, this parchment holds absolutely _nothing_ blackmail worthy. Well, at least, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. I wouldn't know as I haven't chronicled everything out yet, but whatever. You get the point I'm sure. But, also, if you are here without my permission. Get. Out.

I realize that my little warning is now covered in dried pudding, ink (I accidentally spilled my ink on it in my study hall) and stickers (courtesy of one Lily Potter who, apparently, got very bored and decided that my photo album needed to be more exciting: I now remember why she is _not _my favorite cousin) but, that doesn't mean it's not still active. I will yell at you if you continue to read because this is really none of your business unless you're my elderly self or you have my express permission. But, anyhow, I've gotten way off subject. Again.

So. The picture. The one you're looking at. You know, the one that shows a really huge classroom that's completely empty except for a _two inch_ coating of dust on the floor. You know, the classroom that is so dirty that_ you can't even see the sunlight through the windows_ because it is so dirtied with grime. Yeah, that picture.

See, you, my dear friend, are currently looking at my detention. Apparently, Longbottom (who, because of this detention, no longer merits a first name or respectful title like professor) was a lot angrier than I'd originally thought. Instead of giving us all a nice generic detention like, I dunno, polishing the trophies, or writing lines or any of those things, he decided to make us clean one of those classrooms that no one ever uses, hasn't used for the past bajillion years and, most likely, never will use.

And, the sadistic angry little man decided that he was so mad at us, that he wasn't even going to let us clean one room all together. If he had, I suppose I would be a little more understanding. But no. Of course not. Instead, Nev- I mean, Longbottom (look, I'm trying very hard to be disrespectful here, but old habits die hard and I have liked Nev- Longbottom for most of my sixteen years of existence, so give me a break here) decided to split us up.

Kilee got to clean the trophy room, the lucky girl. I suppose _Longbottom_ (see! I'm getting better already!) figured that since she'd nearly drowned and all he should be a little easier on her. Then Lily, James and Al have to clean another room like the one the picture shows. I actually almost feel bad for them because the three Potter siblings don't get along as a rule. Actually, if I didn't know better, I'd say that they totally hated each other. So, kudos to Longbottom for figuring out the best way to torture us. (Evil, nasty, awful, sadistic, vicious, terrible man!)

Anyway, that left Louis, Scorpius and I to clean the picture shown above. Actually, if you squint a little, you can probably even see a bit of their blond hair. Unfortunately, I couldn't get more as the pair of them are equally opposed to having their pictures taken. I know. I tried for like fifteen minutes to get a picture of them during the beginning of our detention. Eventually I gave up and just chucked the photos of them (well, not really _of_ them per say seeing as I hadn't actually managed to get any tiny little bit of them in any of the pictures at all, but whatever. You get the picture) in the bin.

But, back to what happened.

It had started out like any of your average detentions. All of us had trooped downstairs to Nev- Longbottom! I meant Longbottom! We trooped down to_ Longbottom's_ office all hunky-dory with no idea what the evil teacher had in store for us.

Once we got there, we saw, not only Longbottom, but also Hagrid and the new caretaker. Our old one, Filch, had dropped dead a couple of weeks before term had started, so we got this new woman, who is quite insane as you will very shortly see. I would tell you right now, but I'm trying to do this by following the time line so I didn't go off another of my weird rants. They tend to happen far more often than they should. I don't know why. I don't do it when I talk to people (well, at least not unless I have a really awful, terrible, no good, horrible day) just in here. Wonder what a psychologist would think of that? Actually, to be honest, I don't want to know. They might think I have like repressed emotions or some other bogus like that. Besides, this whole photo album might be kind of embarrassing when looked at as a whole…

But anyway, Longbottom explained what we'd be doing and Hagrid took Kilee (who clearly has all the luck) off to the trophy room, and Longbottom took the Potters. This left Louis, Scorpius and I with the new caretaker.

She is very clearly in this picture. She's the one off to the right with the really, really huge creepy smile on her face, the really fake, big blonde hair, the overly made up, fat face and the round, ball-like body.

But, anywho, we were left with her and after several moments of her beaming at us creepily (I swear, I was like _this close_ to running for my life) she started to giggle.

Then, she went, "Hi!" (she has this really annoyingly high, chirpy voice that hurts my ears and makes you think that everything she says has an exclamation point on the end of it) "I'm the new caretaker here! My name is Lauren Wright! I'm here to supervise you on your detention! Isn't that exciting! Who are you!"

By this time, Louis was laughing to himself and I was just gaping at her. Scorpius, the git, looked as calm as ever, just smiling at her politely.

"I'm Louis Weasley, this is my cousin Rose and our fellow miscreant Scorpius Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wright," Louis smiled at her charmingly.

The caretaker giggled and then batted her eyelashes before saying (still with that _stupid_ grin on her face) "Oh please, you three! Ms. Wright makes me sound so _old_!" (which she most certainly was! She had to be at least fifty!) "I'm Lulu!"

Yeah. That's right. Crazy Caretaker Lady asked us to call her _Lulu_. Lulu. Yeah. Right. Whatever. As if she could pull Lulu off.

Anyway, that's when she walked past us to lead us to the classroom we'd be cleaning. She talked the entire way in that stupid chirpy voice of hers. She called Louis a 'charmer', and said that Scorpius (who hadn't said a word since arriving in Longbottom's office) must be the 'tall, handsome, silent type'. Then, that insane woman turned to look at me.

Her smile faltered for the first time. But, then she hitched it back on and said and I quote, "Oh, you must be going through your awkward phase! Don't let it get you down dear! I'm sure you'll stop being ugly once you get out of your teen years! After your curves grow in and you can afford a hairdresser to deal with that awful hair of yours and some plastic surgery that those muggles do to fix that very unfortunate nose of yours you'll be just—well, not ugly! And if you stay out of the sun, I'm sure those awful freckles of yours will just disappear!"

I could have strangled her. And, matters were not helped any when Scorpius Malfoy took that polite smile off his face to smirk at me. He repeated, "Yeah, don't worry about it Rose! You're just going through your awkward phase!" And Louis, the traitor, laughed at me. I mean, it's bad enough being a bean pole with a ski jump of a nose and clown hair without people commenting on it! Honestly! Where is your sensitivity people?

Anyway, finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, we reached the room in the picture. She told us that we were expected to clean the entire right side of the room muggle style and that she'd come and check on us in an hour. Then she took away our wands, gave us three huge buckets of soapy water and three rags, (yeah! Rags! We didn't even get mops!) giggled at us and pranced away.

So, we just kinda stood there for a while, looking around awkwardly. That's when Louis crossed his arms over his chest and flatly informed us, "There's no way in the world I'm doing this. Sorry. You're going to have to do it on your own. I'll be back in an hour."

Then he left! The little slime ball just left us! Of course, Scorpius and I were so astounded by what he said that by the time we thought to chase after him and tell him that there was 'no way in the world' that we were going to clean while he got off scott-free, he was gone!

So, Scorpius grumbled a bit about stupid Louis and I agreed with him wholeheartedly (silently of course: I hadn't really spoken-spoken to him, the whole lake thing not counting, since I hexed him for insulting my hair. Which, I suppose, didn't really count as talking to him, cause all he did was mention my clown hair cut as he walked by and all I did was attack him with bat boogies. Which, I totally had a reason too, cause even if the whole clown hair thing was fairly accurate, I was totally overwhelmed). Then, realizing that there wasn't really anything we could do about Louis (the stupid, nasty idiot) we started scrubbing.

We worked in complete silence and I started to feel a little awkward after a while. I was so used to being with people (cousins, teachers, classmates, friends, cousins' friends, and so on) who just chattered on and on and on with little to no input on my part. Silence with someone was just freaky. Especially as Scorpius used to be one of those people who chattered on and on and on and on about things. He'd only stopped after I'd hexed him.

So, anyway, as we just kept working on in silence (which, if Louis had been there, wouldn't have existed because Louis is an _expert_ at prattling on about things) I began to feel a little guilty about the whole hexing him thing. And, as time went on and as we scrubbed the floor more (which is a really mindless kind of a thing. After all, all you have to do is dunk your rag in the water, scrub really hard at the floor until your rag is dry and then repeat: I mean, don't get me wrong, it's uncomfortable, awkward back-breaking work. But it's still fairly mindless and leaves you a lot of time to think about things) I began to feel more and more guilty about it.

Finally, after about thirty minutes had past, I was feeling so awful about it that I thought I might burst from the guilt. So, since the silence was still there (that awful, heavy, silence that was entirely Louis' fault!) I made the awful mistake of trying to apologize to him. Really stupid of me. Never do it. Apologizing to a Malfoy never got anybody anywhere. Remember that, okay?

But, anyway, I didn't know this at the time. So, overwhelmed with guilt, I cleared my throat.

"Erm, I know this is pretty random and all," That was how I started the awful apology I was about to give. It wasn't very inspired or anything, but whatever. It was all I had going for me, "But, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hexing you last year when you told me that I had clown hair."

And that should have been the end of it, right? I mean, any normal, sane, decent person would have just shrugged it off and said, "Oh, sure. No problem Rose." I mean right? Doesn't that just make sense? I mean, okay, if he had really wanted to he could have even throw in a strange look and a question mark at the end, just to show that he didn't have a clue why I was apologizing. Whatever. It's still basically the same thing. Or, if he really thought that my apology was terribly out of line (which, he did as you will find out in just a bit. Still trying to keep this timeline-able. And yeah, I know that's not a word. So just shut up.) he could have said, "Don't worry about it. You didn't really do anything wrong."

I mean, would that have _really_ been too awful and terrible? I don't think so! It's not a big deal at all to say that! Not in the slightest! Not in the tiniest, ittiest bittiest bit! Right?

But, as it is, Scorpius Malfoy is a nasty, annoying boy who had to make this much more difficult than it should have been. Instead of using one of the approved, sane, nice and normal responses found above, he decided to get a little more creative.

And, let me tell you, creativity and Scorpius Malfoy is something that should never, ever be mixed. It just can't end well. I'm sorry, but it can't. As you will eventually see.

So, anyway, Scorpius basically says (I don't know exactly what he said, because really, I may have a good memory and all that jazz but even I can't remember every little thing that everybody says) "Are you serious? You're apologizing for hexing me after I insulted you? Do you have no pride? That was the one thing, Weasley, that actually made me respect you and you're apologizing for it?"

Needless to say, I was a little bit confused because, well, that was just not what I was expecting. Like, at all. So, anyway, I asked him, very politely, if he could expand on that a little. He didn't. He just snorted at me and asked, why, exactly, I apologized to him.

Personally, I had thought it'd be fairly self-evident. I mean, c'mon! I'd hexed him! But, whatever. I decided, in the interest of peace, to go with it. I explained that I'd felt sort of bad because I had hexed him when, really, he was only telling the truth.

That actually got him to stop scrubbing the floor and stare at me. Then he said, "Merlin Weasley. Is your self esteem that easily damaged?"

This time I asked him what _he_ meant. So, he started talking about Lulu. 'Cause, apparently, he thought that _Lulu_ had damaged my self-esteem! As if! I mean, come on, I may be slightly pathetic and all that, but if some crazy, smiling, chirpy annoying fifty year old woman told me that I was ugly I wasn't really going to listen to her so much.

Anyway, I told him this, and he didn't believe me! He was honestly convinced that Lulu had made me think I was ugly.

This was when I'd decided to take the high road. I told him that he didn't have to believe me, and that if he wanted to think that Lulu had made me think I disliked my hair that was fine by me.

But the darned boy would. Not. Let. It. Drop.

I supposed I could have put up with it. It really didn't bother me too terribly much. I mean I liked mindless chatter. Growing up a Weasley, I was constantly exposed to people talking about something. It's only to be expected with a family as big as ours and as insane as ours. So, it kind of became nothing more than a part of life: a background noise, you know? Just a part of life.

However, the part that bothered me was that Scorpius had stopped scrubbing the floor in order to talk to me. This meant, (obviously. I mean, you'd have to be an idiot not to figure this out but I personally feel that stating the obvious isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, that's why we have Captain Obvious and everything, yeah? And I know that Captain Obvious is just used to make fun of people who state the obvious, but whatever. I think that he is a very necessary part of life and everyone should stop mocking him so much) that I was the only one working and this always annoys me. Maybe I've been hanging out with Lucy and Lily (both Hufflepuffs) too much or maybe the sorting hat made some kind of mistake when he sorted me or something, but either way, it bothers me when I'm working my butt off and no one else is even though they're supposed to be.

So first I politely asked if Scorpius could go back to scrubbing while he talked. A reasonable request in anybody's opinion, yeah? Well, apparently Mr. I-don't-listen-when-people-talk-to-me-and-don't-know-how-to-accept-an-apology-like-a-normal-sane-person-can can't multitask. And, obviously, lecturing me about my self-esteem issues was much more important than our detention.

Now, if Louis had been here, I totally could have brought him up to the chopping block. I mean, Louis is hands down the most gorgeous boy in school (Just to let you know, I'm just stating a very well known fact here. My roommates gush about how hot he is all the time so I kinda can't help knowing this and all) and he gets so bent out of shape when people mention the slightest thing off about him that he goes insane. Like when he pushed Kilee in the lake cause she said he was ugly. Total overreaction and proof of self-esteem issues. Then, Scorpius could have turned on Louis and started lecturing Louis about self-esteem issues. And Louis totally would have shut him up. Like really quickly and really painfully. And then we all could have gone back to scrubbing the floor and made Rose one happy camper.

But, because Louis wasn't there, Scorpius kept talking and not scrubbing. So, I finally spoke up and went: "Look Scorpius. This is going too far. I don't have self-esteem issues and there is no way that Lulu, or you for that matter, could make me feel stupid about myself. And I can prove that I already knew my hair looked like a clown's."

This actually interested him, and he went, "Oh, really? Okay then. Let me see the proof."

And I went, "Alright. Come on."

And then, I'm ashamed to say, I did something really, really painfully stupid. Well, several really stupid somethings, actually. And yeah, I know that's not grammatically correct _and _that that's not really word. So shut up.

See, I led Scorpius Malfoy out of the room we were supposing to be cleaning. Stupid thing number one. Then I led Scorpius Malfoy to the Ravenclaw Tower. Stupid thing number two. And I showed him how to enter it. Stupid thing number three. And finally, I did the stupidest thing yet: I showed him this photo album.

Yeah, can you say: 'Wow, Rose Weasley is really stupid! How in the world did she ever get put into Ravenclaw the house of the intelligent?'

Well, anyway, I pulled out the parchment located behind the family 'portrait' (the very first picture in this brand new album) and I jabbed my finger (probably a little more triumphantly than I ought to have, but, really, there's only so much lecturing on her self-esteem that a girl can handle before she gets a little annoyed) and the part where I was describing myself. And Scorpius Malfoy, the git that he is, pretended that he had issues reading my handwriting.

I, of course, fell for it. After all, my handwriting is, as you can see, cramped and slanted and really, really messy. In fact, my handwriting makes James Potter's, my _cousin_ James Potter's, handwriting look like it ought to calligraphy. Anyway, I didn't start to get suspicious until like ten minutes later when he still 'couldn't read it' and his shoulders were shaking because he was laughing so hard. Which I totally don't get! My comments weren't that funny! They were the truth!

So, anyway, I snatched it out of his hand, and stuck it back in my photo album. And then Scorpius started making fun of me for keeping a photo album! He started asking if I'd ever heard of a diary? Or a scrapbook even?

That's when I glared at him and flounced off. I put my photo album back where it always is (in my backpack, like you obviously know seeing as you've found it and are reading it because most likely I'm not ever giving this to my elderly self or giving anyone my permission to look at this) and went back out.

Then we started to head back to the room we were supposed to be cleaning. Scorpius kept snickering at me and I concentrated on not smacking him upside the head.

Anyway, that's when things got bad. We walked into the room to see Louis standing there in front of Lulu with a martyred look on his face.

"—they just left me! I couldn't believe it!" Louis was explaining.

My mouth had fallen open by that time, and even Scorpius had stopped laughing long enough to look surprised.

Anyway, that's when Lulu turned around (still with that awful, horrible, terrible grin on her face) and started to kindly tell us off for leaving 'poor, innocent Louis' to do all of our work for us! Anyway, Scorpius and I tried to explain how that wasn't what happened at all, but she wouldn't believe us.

So, now, Scorpius and I have another week's worth of detention and Louis has lost a week of detention. I'm so angry I could spit. But I won't because spitting is slightly disgusting and I would probably end up getting it all over this page which would be _really _disgusting. So, I'm just going to settle for screaming into my pillow. So, with that, I'm going to end this entry that described my wonderful, oh so exciting detention.

And I have another one tomorrow night.

Whoopee.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't exactly the greatest, but whatever I suppose. Once again, this is to help me with my writer's block and guilt for not updating **_**Messing with Time**_** in forever. At least this way, I can tell myself when I'm feeling awful for not working on it, 'oh yeah, well at least I've updated the Photo Album and that's something, right?'. Gosh, I'm a horrible person… but, anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully it's not that awful, but if it is please don't feel shy about telling me!**


End file.
